Kiss From A Rose
by Tiffboskie01
Summary: What will Caroline make klaus do when he asks to make things up to her? Klaroline! one-shot! NO LONGER JUST ONE ONE-SHOT STORY! NOW ADDING MORE ONE SHOT STORIES OF KLAROLINE :)
1. Chapter 1

Ok I have read sooo many amazing fanfic and I decided to give it a try. I love vampire diaries and klaroline is my favorite couple even though they aren't a couple…yet! Hope you all like my one-shot

-Tiffboskie01

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or the characters! But if I did Klaroline would have been happened.

"seriously bonnie I have been sitting at this bar for over an hour waiting for you! Please call me when you get this message," Caroline Forbes leaving her best friend Bonnie a voicemail on her cell. It was the third message she sent within an hour, and she was starting to get worried. Bonnie is usually quick to answer her phone, but with all the drama her and her friends have to deal with in Mystic Falls, not being able to pick up your phone was bound to happen. Caroline was at the Mystic Grill sitting at the bar while waiting for Bonnie to call her back. The place was pretty packed tonight given that it was a Saturday, and there was live music playing. Caroline was about to order herself a drink until she heard someone right behind her say "fancy seeing you here sweet Caroline". She knew who voice it belonged to right in a instant. _why cant this man take a hint_, she thought to herself. "Klaus", Caroline said with an annoyed face while turning to look at the hybrid. Klaus had on some dark blue jeans with a black leather jacket and some black boots, which Caroline thought it was so Damon like, but better looking on Klaus. _god he looks so hot_, she though to herself. _Did I just say that?. _"What you doing sitting all alone love?", Klaus asked, knocking Caroline out her train of thought, and taking a seat next to her at the bar. "And that would be none of your business", she replied, trying to avoid looking at him. "Ooh don't be like that sweet Caroline", he said smirking. "I thought we became better friends".

"Better friends! Better friends!" she scoffed looking at him now. "When have we ever became friends?"

"when you decided to get to know me love", he replied still smirking. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well you thought wrong", she retorted, "and beside when I tried to get to know you, you end up freaking out on me, thinking I was apart of Damon and Stefan's plan to stake your family. So I will say getting to know you ship has sealed." And with that Caroline gathered her purse and got up from the stool to leave until Klaus grabbed her wrist with a firm but gentle grip. His touch sent shock waves through her body that she tried to ignore. She was not about to let him know he had an effect on her, but judging by how he was looking at her, she could tell she's been caught. _why do you let him get to you Caroline_? she thought to herself. "what can I do to make it up to you sweet Caroline?" Klaus finally asked. "What!" Caroline surprised by the question. "What can I do to make it up to you", he repeated.

"I know what you said", she replied, moving her wrist out of his grip, "I just want to know why?" her face suddenly curious.

"Like I told you before love", he began, "I fancy you and I enjoy your company! Why is that so hard to believe?"

Caroline had to think about that. She remembered how badly Damon had treated her when she was so called dating him. He made her feel like a toy that you just drop when its no longer fun to play with. And with Matt, she was just a rebound from Elena and it seems like she had to force him to get over her. Tyler was a douche bag before they got together, but they end up having something in common when he found out he was werewolf. Caroline's eyes sadden when she realize she hasn't had good luck with guys. "I don't know… I'm just not use to guys actually saying they like my company", Caroline answered. "They usually say I'm worthless", her gaze on the ground. Klaus could see that she was hurt by those words. How can any man not appreciate or see how stunning and beautiful this woman was like he did. He wanted nothing more but in that moment to rip their heart out whoever made her feel this way about herself. Klaus lift Caroline's chin up until her gaze met his. "Who dare say such a thing to you", he asked, trying to not let his temper rise, but his dark tone was failing to stay back. Alarmed by his sudden change in tone Caroline said "don't worry about it, its in the past", hoping the subject will get dropped. But Klaus wasn't letting up, "Who?" more demanding. "Damon Salvatore", Caroline voice low.

"Clearly Mr. Salvatore is asking for an early death wish", Klaus said coldly. " No one will miss him, he's a poor excuse of a man".

Caroline wasn't a big fan of Damon either, but she didn't want nothing bad to happen to him. It would hurt Stefan and Elena to the core. "Look Klaus", Caroline trying to light the mood. "I really don't want to think or talk about this right now so can you just…"

"Fine more to appropriate subjects", he said realizing he was making Caroline uncomfortable with that subject. He'll worry about Damon's demise later. "So… about you making it up to me', Caroline began, taking Klaus hand off her chin. "I have an idea".

"And what would that be love?" Klaus raising an eye brow, and ready for a challenge. " First before I tell you, you have to promise that you wont back out", she said with a grin. Klaus wasn't sure what she had up her sleeve, but he was pretty sure it was something that might embarrass him just by the way she was grinning. "I'm a man of my word', putting a hand to his heart.

"Ok I want you to perform a song for me on the stage up there," Caroline motioning her head to where the band was playing. Klaus eyes grew wide. "You want me to what", his voice on a nervous edge. Caroline trying to hold back a laugh from the hybrids shock replied "you heard me! You want to make it up to me, then this is how I want you to! Sing for me Klaus". Klaus looked at the stage and back to Caroline who was still grinning at him. As much as he didn't want to do this, he is like he said which is a man of his word. Plus he really wanted Caroline to forgive him for the other night. Nodding his head in agreement "your wish is my command love', getting up from the stool. He turned to Caroline before walking up to the stage, and whispered in her ear " This is for you sweet Caroline". This sent shiver down her spine and she turned to look at him. He smirked then turned around to make his way to the stage. The band just finished with one of their songs they were playing. Caroline watched Klaus hop on the stage and started talking to the band. She didn't use her super vamp hearing cause she wanted to be surprised by the song he chose to sing. _what if he's a terrible singer? Omg what have I done? He's going to embarrass me and him. Thanks Caroline_. Still in doubt about what she just asked him to do, the band lead singer spoke. "all right now ladies and gentlemen, we have here Niklaus that wants to perform and dedicate a song to a very special lady in the house, so lets give it up for him. The crowed clapped then went silent waiting for him to start. Caroline who was still at the bar, turned around more on her stool so she can get a better look at Klaus. He looked nervous as hell and it was making Caroline feel bad. Klaus found Caroline in the crowed and stared at her. The music began to play and Klaus opened his mouth and started to sing.

There use to be a graying tower

Alone on the sea

You became the light on the dark side

Of me

Love remained a drug that's the high

And not a pill

But did you know

that's when it snow

My eyes become large and the light

That you shine can be seen

Caroline couldn't believe her ears! Klaus was actually a good singer. '_Wow he's amazing_, she thought keeping her eyes on him. She could tell Klaus was letting loose and the crowed enjoying him too.

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray

Ooh, the more I get of you the

Stranger it feels yeah

And now that your rose is in bloom

A light hit's the gloom on the gray

Klaus seeing the smile in Caroline's face was giving him so much confidence. He kept his eyes locked on her making sure this song was for her and only her.

There is so much a man can tell you,

So much he can say,

You remain, my power, my pleasure,

My pain, baby

To me you're like a grown addition

That I cant deny

Wont you tell me is that healthy baby?

But did you know that when it snow

My eyes become large and the light

That you shine can be seen

Klaus continued to sing keeping his eyes still locked on Caroline. She was trying so hard not to blush, but him singing to her was making her feel good inside that no one has made her feel. Klaus jumped off the stage and started walking towards her with the mic sill in his hand. He finally made his way right in front of her still singing.

Yes , I have compare you to a kiss

From a rose on the gray

Ooh the more I get of you the stranger

It feels yeah

And now that your rose is in bloom a

Light hit's the gloom on the gray

Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and bent down to where they had only each other in view, her heart fluttered

Now that your rose is in bloom…

A light… hit's the gloom on the

Graaaay

The crowed went wild with cheers and applauses when Klaus was finally finished. Caroline couldn't say or do nothing but blush which made Klaus smile knowing he had pleased her. He let go of her hand and made his way back to the stage to give the mic back to the band. People began patting Klaus on the back saying good job as he made his way back to the bar to sit next to Caroline. "Omg I didn't know you can sing", Caroline said with awe as Klaus sat down on the stool next to her. "Well love that's all part of getting to know me", he replied with a smirk. "You were amazing,", Caroline gazing into his eyes. "All for you sweetheart"

There was silence between them as they just looked at each other with fascination. Even though Klaus is a crazy psycho hybrid who trying to hurt the people she cares about, he's the only guy that made her feel like she had a purpose or special and good in the inside. " Its getting late, I should be heading home", caroling moving her eyes from his to look at her phone. "Let me walk you out love", Klaus getting up from the stool. Caroline nodded and gathered her things while Klaus waited for her. They made there way through the crowed until they met the fresh cool air outside. "so…", Klaus breaking the silence between them. "Did I make it up to you love?" his voice full of hope. Caroline stared at Klaus trying to find the right words to say. Before she could reply, she heard Bonnie voice calling her name as she was approaching her friend. Caroline quickly looked at her friend walking up then back to Klaus waiting gaze. She stepped up closer to him and pressed her lips to his. She lingered there for 10 seconds until she removed her lips from his. There was shock in his eyes and that made Caroline smile. "There's your answer", she whispered, then turned around and started walking to a shocked Bonnie. Klaus moved his hands to his lips where he felt a burn that her kiss left. Looking at Caroline and Bonnie walking away, he smirked when he heard Bonnie asking Caroline did she miss something. Finally turning to walk the opposite direction, he thought to his self he certainly been kissed by a rose.

So there you have it! I hope everyone tell me what you think about the story. Please review even if you like, love, hate, or thought that the story sucked. Also please let me know if there are any mistakes or grammar errors cause I'm pretty sure there are, I'm just to tired to even look!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Loves I published my kiss from a rose one shot like months ago, and I wasn't planning on adding any other stories to it, but hey why not! So here's another one shot which will be in 2 parts. I hope you enjoy, and btw this one shot is not an aftermath of what happened in Kiss from a rose.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 2: First Date part 1**

**Caroline POV**

I stood in front of my bedroom mirror, trying on my tenth outfit within six minutes. I had no clue on what I was going to wear, and I was nervous as hell about tonight. Not satisfied with the outfit, I zoomed to my closet and skimmed through more clothes that were on the hanger, until pausing at a dark blue denim mini skirt. Pulling it out along with a cute plain white camisole and black boots, I hurriedly put on the outfit, and went to the vanity mirror to fix my hair and makeup. _Can't believe I agreed to go on this date!_ Thinking to myself. Its Saturday night, and he's the last person I want to spend my time with, but a promise is a promise. while finishing my makeup, I hear the doorbell ring, and got up to go to the front door.

_Here we go_, I thought before answering, revealing a smirking Klaus with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. Rolling my eyes, I snatched the flowers out his hand. "I thought I told you no flowers".

"Well love" Klaus still smirking, "since this is our first date, I thought the appropriate thing to do is bring you some anyway".

"Well Klaus like I told you, I want to keep this date less romantic as possible" I said grabbing my black leather jacket, and stepping out the door and shutting it. "At least you didn't bring me candy so whatever".

Klaus shook his head, "Actually sweetheart the candy is in the car".

"UGH seriously!" through up my hands in annoyance. "Can you follow one rule I gave you?".

Klaus didn't answer but only laughed at me. He was enjoying the irritated look on my face because he knew deep down that I liked that he brought me flowers and candy. Klaus held out his hand to me, which I hesitantly took, and led me to the car. He opened the door and closed it once I got in, and was seated. After he got in and started the car, Klaus drove us out of Mystic Falls.

"I'm surprised that you don't have one of your hybrids chauffeuring" I said, folding my arms and looking at the road ahead of us.

Klaus smirked and moved his eyes off the road to face me. "I thought they deserved a night off, and us some privacy".

"Night off!" I scoffed, "you're acting like they're your employees".

"They are my employees"

"I don't recall any of them asking for the job" I retorted.

"Listen sweetheart" Klaus voice suddenly cold, having enough of this subject, "don't let that pretty mouth of yours get the best of you". Noticing Klaus sudden bad mood, I decide to drop it. The last thing I want is to end up dead for pissing off an original.

"so.." I said, taking the hint and changing the subject, "Where are u taking me?"

Klaus grinned while still having his eyes on the road, which made me happy that his mood changed again. "To one of my favorite things to do when I'm not ruining the lives of my enemies".

"Well it better be epic" I smiled at him. We drove for another 15 minutes in comfortable silences with the radio turned on, which was playing 'call me maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen. Klaus started muttering to his self about how he couldn't understand how anyone could stand this song, and I laughed to myself still enjoy the music. When we finally reach their destination, I raised my eyebrow and shock. "Well well well, who would have known that the all bad and powerful Klaus enjoys going to the drive-in movies".

Klaus laughed, "It was a popular thing in the 50s and 60s"

"Wait I thought you were a 20s guy" I said.

"I am, but I enjoyed those decades too love"

"I bet in the 60's you dressed like a hippie" I joked. Klaus smirked at me which gave away the answer. I started laughing picturing Klaus with long hair and a peace bandanna "I Knew it!". Stilling laughing, Klaus got out of the car to go pay for our tickets. _Wow no compelling anyone!_ This date is actually starting to turn out good.

**A/N: That's part one of First Date! I wonder how the rest of it gonna turn out in part 2! Hope you guys liked it, and please review and give me feedback :)**


End file.
